


A Father's Love

by IceNinjaArtemis



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal Sex, BoruNaru, Dadson, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Shotacon, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNinjaArtemis/pseuds/IceNinjaArtemis
Summary: Naruto finds out his son is horny for him. (I've added the noncon warning just in case because i've written it where Naruto doesnt stop when Boruto says no at one point so i don't want anyone to accidently read the fic thinking its safe.)
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 89





	A Father's Love

Normally Boruto slept in his own bed, and at 12 He was definitely well past the sleeping with his parents stage. However since they were home alone Boruto crawled into Naruto's bed, snuggled up next to his father and fell asleep. Eventually in the middle of the night, Naruto woke to his son dry humping his leg in his sleep. Naruto froze at first, afraid he'd wake Boruto, though maybe he should wake him after all. As Naruto muddled over this internal struggle Boruto shifted closer, his head now resting on the hokage's chest as he continued to rut against his father's thigh in his sleep. 

“D-daddy.” Boruto half moaned the word. Naruto tensed up at the word, heart beat quickening, but Boruto appeared to still be asleep. Was he having a sex dream about Naruto? Boruto thinks about his dad that way? Naruto sighed. How do you deal with a situation like this? He didn't know, and it's not like he had parents to turn for advice. The hokage swallowed, then ever so hesitantly, rested a hand in Boruto's hair, combing his fingers gently through soft blond locks. Naruto loved Boruto very much, for his son, he would endure. That is what ninjas do after all. He wrapped his other arm around Boruto holding him close, stroking his back gently. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Boruto had actually woken up. The boy's heart beat sped up, as he realized where he was and what he was doing. He kept his eyes shut tight, breathing shallow as he pretended to still be asleep. His dad hadn't pushed him away so clearly this type of attention wasn't unwanted from his son. Boruto would take this chance to enjoy it while he could at the least.

“mmmfff” Boruto let out a few little whimpers and moans of pleasure as he continued to hump against dad's thigh. Naruto continued to casually stroke his fingers through his son's hair, ignoring his own bulge in his boxers. H could take care of that another time, now was about Boruto. The boy began to tremble as he got closer to his climax, rocking his hips faster, as little cries of pleasure left his lips. Naruto instinctively held his son a bit tighter, protectively. The safe harbor of his father's arms was enough to push Boruto over the edge.

“D-d-daaaa-dddyyy!!!” he cried out, his body tensing up, as his climaxed in his father's arms. Naruto really wanted to say something, to kiss him, some sort of reassurance, but he held himself back, silently holding his son close, rubbing Boruto's back softly like nothing happened. This wasn't right, he reminded himself. This was just for Boruto's sake, he tried to tell himself, despite the tent in his pants.

**Weeks passed:**

They didn't talk about it. Both acting like nothing happened as they fell back into their usual routines, Boruto busy with training, and Naruto with hokage duties. Weeks passed without incident, as the seemingly perfect hokage's family got on with their lives. Eventually Naruto thought he needed to pay his son some attention though. So he and Boruto planned to watch a movie together at home, while Hinata took Himawari out for a special girl's night. Boruto popped in the latest Kagemasa DVD. He didn't have the heart to tell Naruto he wasn't into super heroes anymore. Naruto meant well after all. So he'd endure this if it meant he got his father to himself for just a bit. When his son plopped himself comfortably down in Naruto's lap, He didn't have the heart to tell Boruto he was to big for snuggles either. Naruto sighed and draped an arm around Boruto, trying to focus more on the movie and less on the warm body in his lap. But it proved more difficult than Naruto thought to not think about it as the more his son wriggled to try and get comfortable during the movie, the harder he became.

Naruto couldn't ignore his urges any longer, he reached under the blanket they shared on the couch and ran his hand between his son's legs. Boruto let out a soft whimper as his dad's hand made contact with his genitals. 

“Such a good boy you've been Boruto. You've waited to so long for daddy's attention haven't you. I thought i'd reward you a bit for your patience.” Naruto whispered the words into Boruto's ear. He slipped his hand inside Boruto's pants, grasping his little cock and sliding it out. Boruto gasped as his father wrapped his hand around his member and began stroking it, soft and slow, then a little faster. The boy shuddered in Naruto's lap, his little bottom continuing to brush against the bulge in his father's pants. Naruto groaned softly at the sensation. Naruto noticed Boruto tense up, close to his climax already.

“Well you've been waiting for this moment haven't you? Cum for me son.” Boruto arched into Naruto's touch, thrusting his hips faster into Naruto's hand.

“D-dad-ddd!” he cried out, as his warm seed spilled over Naruto's fingers.

“You were beautiful.” Naruto praised, ruffling his son's hair.  
.  
“My turn.” Naruto lifted Boruto up a bit, unfastening his pants and slipping them down a bit, pulling out his thick hard cock, so much bigger than Boruto's. As Naruto tugged Boruto's pants down more, uncovering his butt, the realization of was his father intended hit him and he flushed from head to toe. Naruto dug for a tube of lube he kept hidden in the couch cushions, squirting some into his hand, he began to apply it solemnly to Boruto's asshole. Suddenly Boruto was so nervous.

“Uh... D-dad?” Naruto pushed a finger inside and Boruto whimpered. 

“ah-ahn, it stings a bit.” he whined. 

“If you think that stings, just wait til I actually put my cock in you.” Naruto chuckled, as he began to finger Boruto open. He brushed against his prostate and Boruto moaned softly, feeling his cock try to harden again.

“You're doing good kiddo.” Naruto praised and Boruto blushed, hiding his face in his hands. Naruto pressed another finger inside and Boruto gasped at the fullness as Naruto began to finger him faster and harder.

“I think you're ready for me now.” Naruto announced after awhile, pulling his fingers out abruptly, as he lined up his cock at Boruto's hole. 

“Your first time normally hurts a lot. It's okay to cry if you need to.” Naruto warned before pressing the head of his cock in. Most people drew this part out but Naruto thought it would be better to just push all the way in, so he did just that as Boruto cried out, tears stringing his eyes. 

“J-jesus dad! You're so big.” he winced.

“This is what you wanted isn't it son? Be careful what you wish for.” Naruto chided. Instead of giving Boruto time to adjust to his large member, Naruto set a brutal pace of fucking into his boy. 

“Having dirty thoughts about your own dad.” he punctuated each of his words with a thrust into Boruto's tight little ass.

“Having sex dreams about your dad.” Naruto thrust hard up into Boruto again. Boruto sobbed and cried out in pain between moans of pleasure, as blood trickled down around Naruto's penis.

“Please stop! Stop! Dad! Please! Stop!” Boruto pleaded frantically, sucking back his snot as tears streamed down his face. But Naruto didn't stop, he only continued to abuse Boruto's hole until he reached his orgasm, Naruto screamed out, filling his son's asshole with his seed, which also trickled down his penis, mixing with blood. Boruto flopped over feeling on the verge of passing out from pain, as Naruto came inside him. Naruto sighed, slipping his now limp penis out of Boruto's hole. He scoooped the weak boy into his arms. 

“I'm sorry kid, I guess I got a little lost in pleasure there huh?” Boruto only nodded but looked away, sniffling to himself. Naruto brushed some of the tears from Boruto's cheeks, before kissing him softly on the lips, an apology for the pain. He carried Boruto to the bathroom and ran him a bath, cleaning him gently.Boruto still didn't talk, giving Naruto the silent treatment, so his father leaned over and captured his lips in his, licking into his mouth, kissing him deeply in an effort to convey his feelings. Naruto wasn't always the best with words after all. As the Naruto broke the kiss Boruto finally spoke. 

“Dad....”

“Yes son?” Naruto smiled softly.

“Could you just, maybe be a little more gentle next time? I mean wow you really did a number on my asshole, it still stings.” Boruto blushed from his cheeks to his ears.

“I'll try.” Naruto chuckled.

“Also dad...” Boruto looked down at the water, pulling his legs to himself, hugging them. 

“Iloveyou.” he mumbled. 

“I love you to kid.” Naruto smirked and pressed a kiss to Boruto's forehead softly.


End file.
